


I'm sure that no matter what it is, it will be a good decision

by awarmsunbeam



Series: coming together in a brand new way [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarmsunbeam/pseuds/awarmsunbeam
Summary: The shuffle unit project brings out a side to Natsuki that Eiichi has never seen before.Title taken from ryota-kunstranslations translation of Egoistic on tumblr
Relationships: Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Natsuki
Series: coming together in a brand new way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004007
Kudos: 13





	I'm sure that no matter what it is, it will be a good decision

Eiichi doesn't know what started it, but he can't stop thinking about it when he looks at Natsuki now. There's a force to him, once you look past his obsession with cute things and almost childlike demeanor, a force that Eiichi thinks he likes. He was passingly aware of Natsuki, he saw him with Starish during the duet project and tv appearances. He knew he liked cute things, and cooking, and had a penchant for hugging; he did his research on his rivals after all.

But he didn't realize how  _ intense _ he could be. At least, not until the shuffle unit project, until they were discussing and recording the song. Eiichi suggested a much more passionate tone, Ranmaru predictably wanted an infusion of rock. And Natsuki went along with it all.

Eiichi had doubts about Natsuki’s ability to truly live up to the concept-mature, passionate singing didn't seem  _ him _ , but all those doubts were wiped away when he heard the intensity in Natsuki's voice. He recovered in time to catch his own part, but it stuck with him.

He found himself staring at Natsuki after the demo session, struck by just how  _ much _ of himself he had put into the song. At some point, of course, Natsuki noticed.

"Eiichi-kun?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Eiichi shook his head to clear it, put his smile back on. "Yes, just fine. I was just impressed with your parts of the song. Do you always put that much into your work?"

Natsuki beamed and nodded. "Always! I put my all into it in the hopes that it touches someone out there."

"I wonder what other areas you have that intensity…" Eiichi mused out loud. His thoughts began to wander.

Natsuki blinked, tilted his head. "Hmm, music is primarily where it is! But I'm very passionate about stuffed animals as well. Maybe you should meet them sometime!"

"Oi, you two!" Ranmaru's voice broke Eiichi out of his thoughts and he and Natsuki turned to Ranmaru. "We need to get back to recording, they need another take."

"Okay!" Natsuki said cheerily, heading back to the recording room. Eiichi followed a little behind, thoughts filled with the blond ahead of him.

* * *

At the next meeting, Eiichi caught himself leaning too close to Natsuki a few too many times. He hoped Natsuki hadn't noticed, though he figured Natsuki was one of those people who didn't mind you getting in their space.

Luck, apparently, wasn't on his side.

They were sitting next to each other, Natsuki holding the sheet music in front of him and Eiichi leaned over to see it clearly, when he suddenly realized Natsuki had stopped talking. He looked over at Natsuki questioningly, then followed his gaze down.

Eiichi's hand was on Natsuki's thigh. Not moving, thankfully, but clearly going too far for a work relationship. In the split second before Eiichi could yank his hand away and apologize, Natsuki carefully moved it off his thigh.

"Later," he said.

Eiichi stared, holding his hand to his chest. He swallowed. "Is that a promise?"

Natsuki smiled, but Eiichi couldn't read what it meant-joy? Pity?-and before he could think about it Natsuki had returned to explaining his idea for the song. Eiichi did his best to concentrate on that and not the signals he couldn't be sure Natsuki was sending out.

* * *

Natsuki had given him his number after the session. "So we can keep talking about the song," he had said, and Eiichi thought he saw something more behind it.

Eiichi stared at the slip of paper in his hand, the digits written on it and a drawing of a bunny face at the end of them. He knew he should call it, or text it,  _ something _ . This wasn't his first rodeo, he had picked people up, been picked up before. But this time was different. This was a professional rival he was thinking about, his career was at risk with this.

Eiichi frowned and took out his phone. He forced himself to write something inane, just an  _ Eiichi here _ , and send it.

Seconds later he got a reply.  _ Eiichi-kun! how are you? (๑╹ω╹๑ ) _

_ Good _ , he wrote back.  _ Checking up on my schedule for tomorrow _

_ Wow, this late? So dedicated! I like that in a man _

_ It's how I was raised _ , he answered, choosing to ignore the extra possibilities implied by Natsuki's comment.

He set his phone aside when Natsuki didn’t answer within a minute, but a few minutes later there was a new notification-a picture.

Natsuki was holding up a piyo-chan plushie--if Eiichi was right, a very rare variant--and beaming into the camera.  _ We’re cheering for you Eiichi-kun! _ The message said.

Eiichi smiled. The thought was nice, and it carried him through the rest of his work for the evening, along with scattered texts with Natsuki.

* * *

The texting continued for a few weeks, and slowly Eiichi began to respond to Natsuki’s more overt flirtations. While some part of his brain told him that this was a dumb idea, if they were ever found out it would be the end of both their careers and who knows what would happen to those around them, he couldn’t resist both Natsuki’s affections and the opportunity to metaphorically stick it to his father. And so, when Natsuki surreptitiously slipped him a note with a hotel name on it and a question mark, he wrote an affirmative (though with a different hotel name) and passed it back to Natsuki.

He arranged his first hook up with Natsuki over notes passed like school girls. He would laugh if he weren’t so excited for the possibilities.

* * *

Eiichi found himself standing in front of a hotel a few days later. It was one he frequented for flings before his idol work made him too busy to pursue anything. The staff were discreet, the service was excellent, and best of all they didn't question his using cash to pay for the room (he preferred his father not to know about his escapades, he got enough flack from him as it was). He entered, exchanged pleasantries with the receptionist, then headed up to the room he had reserved and waited. He had told Natsuki the room number already, and they had decided to enter separately, to further avoid suspicion. Though he was mostly confident, a streak of worry ran through him. Sleeping around was one thing, but sleeping with someone from a rival entertainment agency was incredibly risky.

A knock at the door took Eiichi out of his thoughts, and he crossed the room to open it. Natsuki stood outside, a simple hat and some dark sunglasses covering his face to avoid recognition. Eiichi beckoned him in silently, waiting until he closed the door to begin speaking.

"There's room service if you want it," he said, watching Natsuki take off his hat and glasses and set them on a side table. "I'll pay, it's no issue. Same for the tv."

Natsuki paused after setting his coat on the side table as well and looked at Eiichi. "I think," he said, moving towards him, "that I'd like to get right to things." Natsuki put his hand on Eiichi's hip.

Eiichi smirked. "Me too," he said, and moved in to kiss Natsuki.

Natsuki met him halfway, tightening his grip on Eiichi's hip and putting his other hand on the back of Eiichi's head. Eiichi slung his arms around Natsuki's waist and leaned into the kiss. The two negotiated silently which one of them would lead, both teasing at the others mouth. Eventually, Eiichi gave in to Natsuki.

Natsuki deepened the kiss, his tongue entering Eiichi's mouth and exploring. Eiichi took the opportunity to suck on it a little bit, just to see what would happen; he got a gasp, and Natsuki tightened his grip on Eiichi's hip, pulled him closer.

He could feel Natsuki's chest against his, and the beginnings of an erection against his own building arousal. On a break for air he moved one hand to the front of Natsuki's slacks, palming the half-hard erection. Natsuki gasped again, let his head fall against Eiichi's shoulder and began mouthing at his neck.

While Eiichi continued his massage of Natsuki's dick, Natsuki got busy undressing Eiichi. He unbuttoned his sweater slowly, then Eiichi's shirt. Natsuki ran his hands under the fabric, along Eiichi's skin, taking his time. He tweaked a nipple and Eiichi moaned just a little. He did it again, on both nipples, and Eiichi moaned louder, letting go of Natsuki's pants. Natsuki took the opportunity to slip off Eiichi's tops and began kissing him again, just roughly enough that their teeth came close to colliding.

He began to push Eiichi back toward the bed, slowly so he wouldn't hurt him, but firmly. Eiichi's legs hit the bed and he fell sitting onto it; Natsuki leaned over him and put a knee between his legs, returned to kissing. Eiichi nipped at Natsuki's lips, requesting entrance, and Natsuki obliged. He sucked on Eiichi's tongue, and Eiichi began thrusting against Natsuki's knee, the friction welcome even through his pants.

Speaking of pants.

Eiichi mustered up the focus to reach up and begin removing Natsuki's clothes. Natsuki cooperated, shrugging off his shirt when Eiichi had it unbuttoned, and letting Eiichi undo his pants; he kept up the pressure against Eiichi's cock the entire time.

Eiichi was bucking against Natsuki's leg, beginning to pant against Natsuki's mouth. The contact was delicious but he wanted to be out of his own clothes. Eiichi pulled away as much as he could (not very much), and reached down to undo his own fly and release his erection. Natsuki mercifully stopped kneeling on the bed to finish removing his own pants while Eiichi wiggled out of his. With both pairs discarded carelessly, Natsuki gently pushed Eiichi onto his back. Eiichi scooted back farther so his legs weren't hanging off the bed and Natsuki followed, kissing his legs when they came close. Better positioned, Natsuki climbed over Eiichi, kissing his way up Eiichi's chest until he reached his neck, where he began gently sucking.

"Nn, don't leave a mark," Eiichi said. "Don't want any trouble."

"Of course not," Natsuki said when he let go of Eiichi's skin. There was a small red mark, but nothing long-lasting. Natsuki returned to kissing Eiichi.

"Mm, you really--you really like kissing, don't you?" Eiichi said.

Natsuki pulled back. "Do you not?"

"Oh, I do. But we're not here just to kiss."

Natsuki smiled, began kissing Eiichi again but more softly this time. He steadied himself on one arm, reached the other between them and took both their cocks in hand, began stroking. Eiichi gasped, breaking the kiss. Natsuki let him, but stayed close, their breath mingling as it sped up with Natsuki's ministrations.

"I've always-" Natsuki moaned. "Always wanted to try this." He closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open, panting a little. "Feels... good."

Eiichi tried to respond but was cut short by a particularly vigorous stroke and moaned instead. The combination of a hand and another dick slipping against his, sensitive skin on sensitive skin, the fact that Natsuki's hand was big enough to comfortably hold the both of them, it all built and built until he could feel the tightening spring in his gut.

_ Hang on _ , he thought. "Wait, wait." He moaned again. "Wait, stop, I want to do something else."

Natsuki paused and released his hold. He leaned back.

Eiichi threw his head back, breathing and trying to get his head back on his shoulders. "I want to," he said. "I want  _ you _ , to fuck me." On the last words he looked directly in Natsuki's eyes.

Natsuki blushed.

Eiichi smirked, just a little. "So you can get flustered."

Natsuki's blush deepened and he looked away. "It's just that I've never actually. Done that before."

"Never considered it?"

"I've considered it," Natsuki shot back. "But I've been an idol since I was seventeen. I haven't exactly had time to thoroughly explore, well" he gestured to the both of them. "All of this, not with a partner."

Eiichi's smile softened, and he put a hand to Natsuki's cheek, guided his gaze back to Eiichi's own. "I'll guide you through it," he said. "Don't worry."

Natsuki stared, considering this, then nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"Supplies are in my bag, grab the lube and a condom or two. You do know what those-"

"I may not have had a partner, but I know what lube and condoms look like," Natsuki said as he got up and fetched everything from Eiichi's bag. He returned to the bed, set the condom on the nightstand, and held the lube. "Now what? I put some on my fingers?"

"Warm it up first, put it under your armpit. That way it will be less jarring when you finger me." Eiichi watched as Natsuki tucked the lube bottle in his armpit, placed his hands on Natsuki's shoulders. "You can kiss me while we wait."

Natsuki grinned and leaned forward, starting the kisses off tender and chaste and slowly increasing their intensity. He remained gentle, simply enjoying the feeling of their mouths moving against each other. A few minutes later he pulled back and took the lube from his armpit to check the temperature.

"It's warm.  _ Now _ I spread some on my fingers." He opened the cap and poured a liberal amount on his hand, spreading it around and testing the feel.

Eiichi spread his legs and scooted down so he was more exposed. "Now, you finger me. Start with one."

Natsuki put more lube on his fingers, then placed his index finger on Eiichi's ass. He slowly rubbed around Eiichi's hole, testing things, spreading lube.

Then he entered Eiichi, slowly. Eiichi hissed a little-it had been a while since he had done this-and allowed himself to get used to the beginning of the stretch.

Natsuki paused once his finger was all the way in, then began curling it, twisting his hand this way and that. He pulled it out and inserted it again.

"What are you doing?" Eiichi asked.

"Experimenting," Natsuki said. He slowly thrust the one finger in and out of Eiichi's ass. Eiichi was more than used to one finger and was ready to move on. He was about to say something when suddenly a bolt of pleasure went up his spine, and a moan left his mouth involuntarily.

"Ah, there it is," Natsuki said. "I'd heard it was in a different spot for everyone." He curled his finger against Eiichi's prostate and Eiichi moaned wantonly.

"Na-Natsuki. Keep going."

"Hm? I'm not sure what you mean." A gentle rub. "Keep doing this?"

Eiichi moaned, turning the tail end into a groan. "No, I mean-ah!-I mean. Put more fingers in!"

Natsuki smiled gently at him. He could swear there was a touch of a smirk at the edge of it though. "Oh, I see. You can't blame me for wanting to make sure you were ready."

"Of course I'm ready! I've done this befooore-" Eiichi trailed off as Natsuki quickly inserted a second finger and began thrusting them shallowly, then deeper, curling against Eiichi's prostate. Natsuki repeated the pattern until Eiichi was panting and begging for a third finger, which Natsuki obliged. At this point Eiichi was quivering, his head thrown back, one hand absent-mindedly palming his cock to continue the pleasure.

Suddenly, he was empty. Eiichi groaned at the loss of stimulus, looked forward to find Natsuki gazing at his fingers with curiosity, stretching them. Natsuki looked back at him and smiled, setting the lube down. He grabbed the condom and carefully slipped it on, then uncapped the lube again. He poured some more onto his hand and began slicking up his cock. Eiichi took the moment to catch his breath.

Then Natsuki was over him again, one hand behind his head. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Natsuki slowly, gingerly slipped in. Eiichi's breath quickened, and he focused on keeping himself relaxed.

Finally, Natsuki bottomed out. He paused, breathing heavily. Eiichi widened his legs more to make room, closed his eyes while he adjusted.

"Okay," Eiichi said. "Move."

Natsuki pulled halfway out, slowly thrust back in. Pulled out farther, thrust in faster. Soon he was pulling almost all the way out and driving himself back into Eiichi's ass. Eiichi threw back his head, enjoying the sensation that he had missed for so long. Natsuki moved close to a punishing speed, remaining careful not to cause any damage--he wouldn't want any awkward questions the next day or to hurt his friend. Eiichi began to moan again as Natsuki fucked him. 

As his moans grew louder, Natsuki answered with his own, beginning to babble. "Eiichi, you feel so good, pulling me in, you're taking this so well, you look so lovely like this!"

Eiichi found himself less and less able to focus on Natsuki's words as his own pleasure mounted and he felt the spring tighten again.

"I want to. Try something," Natsuki said, and suddenly the thrusts stopped and Natsuki pulled out. Eiichi groaned, but Natsuki took hold of his legs and positioned them over Natsuki's shoulders. Then he repositioned, thrust back in.

Eiichi cried out as Natsuki hit his prostate, building back up to his previous speed and somehow managing to hit his prostate, or close enough to trigger it, every time. Eiichi reached out to grab hold of something and landed on Natsuki's arm. Natsuki, keeping up his pace, readjusted and took Eiichi's hand. Eiichi's other hand balled up the sheets closest to it as he was fucked the best he'd been in years.

Soon, again, the spring began to tighten in his gut. His breathing grew labored, and he struggled to think more than enough to say Natsuki's name. Then, his orgasm hit him and he froze as his cock spurted white over his and Natsuki's chests. As he came down, he winced--Natsuki was still hitting his prostate, fucking him through the aftermath, but he was too sensitive for that right now.

"Hey, put my legs down." Natsuki stuttered to a stop, let Eiichi's legs fall back to the bed. "Okay, okay. You can go again." Natsuki resumed thrusting, less roughly this time, as he worked towards his own orgasm. Eiichi let himself focus on the aftershocks as Natsuki approached his own orgasm, his thrusting falling more and more out of rhythm. Finally he thrust in and stayed there, moaning quietly as his orgasm overtook him, making tiny thrusts after the main piece to let out the last dregs of it.

The two of them panted, slowly getting their breath back, enjoying the tingling warmth coursing through their bodies. Eventually, Natsuki pulled out as gently as he could--Eiichi still winced. Natsuki flopped down beside him, then began to sit up.

Eiichi grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going? You still have to help me clean up."

Natsuki turned back to Eiichi and then looked down at the bed. "I figured that you wouldn't want to see me after we finished. That I should leave quickly."

"No, no, hey. Look at me." Natsuki looked up. "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't trust you. And part of trust," Eiichi said, sitting up on one elbow "is pillow talk." He patted the bed beside him.

Natsuki smiled. "Let me get the condom off first," he said. He got up from the bed, quickly tied it off and threw it in the trash, then laid back down next to Eiichi.

Eiichi threw an arm over Natsuki. "So, was it good for you?"

Natsuki laughed and Eiichi joined him. Natsuki stroked Eiichi's cheek and Eiichi leaned into the touch. "Yes. Yes it was."

"Good, because I'd like to do it again. When you have time, of course."

Natsuki smiled widely, light dancing in his eyes. "Yes, I'd like that too."

**Author's Note:**

> More coming, including Ranmaru, just as soon as I edit it.


End file.
